User talk:Ebram Yavari
Welcome! RE: Hi, sorry, but we already have a featured clan who was scheduled for this month. Would you like to go for December? Apologies, 07:22, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: I have no idea about the featured clans... I don't even know how you got to asking me...? You are better off asking an admin about that sort of thing, or somebody more experienced on this wiki. 04:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC) * It's alright, I kind of am too. 22:32, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : Yup, when it comes to December feel free to edit the template as you see fit. 02:31, November 28, 2011 (UTC) *What are you trying to do with the text on your page? You seem to have a lot of unnecessary coding in relation to your text. For example, All the normal, paragraph text on a page is already 12pt and I don't see why you would need to alter your line height. What I suggest you do is go through your page's source code (When editing your page, it's a tab next to "Visual") and edit it to match . If you have any questions, feel free to message me. 04:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ahk, that would explain it. So basically, you want to get rid of any formating of your text. These normally come in the form of having tags like this: " " You want to get rid of anything that is between the < >'s. This will get rid of any formatting that has been carried from facebook. If you want to make your own formatting, like headings, you'll want to use the wiki styles, which can be found . I'll go through your page now and try and get rid of most of the FB formatting and 'wikify' it. 07:17, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :* I've done the first couple of main parts and if you can go into the source tab you should be able to see the difference. I'll leave you to it (There's a lot there and I don't have enough time to go through it all, sorry). If you have any further questions feel free to ask. 07:47, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello Don't forget to sign your post. Also, it is against the nature of wikis to lock pages in that way, as well as impossible. There are 3 types fully editable, no new members can edit, and only admins can edit. We do not change any page from fully editable unless there is an extream case of vandalism. You should be fine, vandalism is rare, and generaly delt with quickly. Also, ya I'll take care of the main page thing. 18:54, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I've givin it some basic text, but I highly suggest you add more to the text of this template 19:10, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Of course there is a way to restore it :) #Click the drop down arrow beside the edit button #Click history #Click the date of the version you want to view #Click edit #Click Publish Or... Contact an admin about the problem. Especialy if you don't belive you can fix it yourself. 22:44, December 1, 2011 (UTC) It appears you have fixed the problem, so that makes my job easy. I've post a warning on his talk page in accordance with policy. If he does it again he will be delt with. 16:12, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Kind of... I resigned... then I came back after bot nuke... 17:55, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do, Army of Saradomin 18:02, December 2, 2011 (UTC) By the way, it appears you guys don't have a website. Might I suggest Shivtr? Really awesome service :) 18:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha, alright, you should still take a look at it :P BTW, nice video. 18:09, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and you'll have to exuse mini. He has a very tight scedual, and he lives in Australia, so it takes him alot longer to reply. 18:13, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Btw I made you a signature . 18:27, December 2, 2011 (UTC) If you want to apply it do this: #Go #Scroll down to Signature #Put this in the box " " #Check custom signature if it isn't already #Click save If you don't like it, that's fine too, I just make signatures when I'm bored. 18:27, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh ya hopefully ur using firefox so it doesn't do a spaz job... Chrome is ok too, just internet explorer doesn't like CSS very much >.> 18:30, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll take care of it in the morning. 05:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'll add 5 custom fields to it within the next 24 hours. I hope I'm not delaying anything too badly. Just have been working hard on fixing crap on my MineCraft server. 05:12, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Please use Template:Infobox. I've decided that Template:Clan infobox should be deprecated. It has several shortcomings and Template:Infobox has 10 all custom fields with my graphics code rather than Minigame's :P. An example of what can be done with it can be seen on my old clan page Clan:Zibens 00:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Color imput is slightly different :P Or rather what already happened :P I put you on the new template. 19:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Your not using the Template:Clan infobox anymore, I redid your infobox with Template:infobox. 17:57, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Edit the template? You have to make the field titles. They aren't called anything, until you call them something. 16:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand why you are so confused... but ok... 18:12, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure why... but apperently u reverted my change of template? That might explain some confusion o.O 18:16, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Looks like you got it :) 17:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Hey - Sorry about all the vandalism that has been occurring - in particular, on your clan page. Our policy, unfortunately, states that the offending users have to be warned (Template:Stop) about how their actions (if continued) will result in a blocking/banning, before we are 'allowed' to take action. So, basically, only repeat offenders are allowed to be blocked. Just wanted to inform you on why their hasn't been immediate blocks on the users, just in case you were wondering. If it keeps happening (normally as a last resort) we can lock your clan page to IP-address users. I hope this has been of some insight to you - 06:28, December 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the offer But 400 is way too many members for my liking... Thanks though, 07:11, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Plagiarism I don't think that is plagiarism. The amount of content in your article is significantly more. The only real content in the other article is the info box. I don't think you have to worry. They may have used a similar info box (but I would take that as a form of flattery). Let me know how you would like me to fix the problem, but based of what I am seeing, I don't see anything serious. :) 18:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC) You are always welcome to edit the content slightly, as long as you don't purposefully reduce or damage the content and work of previous editors ;) 18:35, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm doing fine, just a little cold and stuff like that, my wiki stuff is at the bottom of about 500 emails... Also, regardless of what Draz said, that is plagerism and they should have to take responibility. 90% simliar, don't think so. 00:17, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Techenchly, what I did doesn't match policy as we have none... and I can't find Wikia's policies page. Hopefully plagerism can be added to our deletion policy soon so that template actauly can be inforced. 00:29, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Signing Are you right for me to delete File:PK.png? Otherwise, I'm going to ask you to: #Use it on your clan page (Otherwise it's useless on this wiki) #Rename to a less generic name (To save confusion) With #2, can you (from now on) name your images with descriptions of the actual image. Example, instead of "A.png" or "untitled.jpeg" name it "72 Clan's Logo.png" etc. Thanks & if you have any questions feel free to post here or on my talk page, 09:33, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I hate vandals too but there isn't much I can do. Luckily there are some cool dudes who have the tools against them, and I see they are on your talk page. Confusing as nobody really asks me to do that lol. 08:10, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :* Hey - I blocked the user for 3 days (as per the Blocking Policy ). If the user, or any other user for that matter, disturbs your clan page, please feel free to message me on my talk page ASAP and I'll reply and block (if necessary) within the day. I try to look through all the edits to the wiki at least once every couple of days anyway, so if you don't pick it up, I will. =P Thanks, 08:30, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :D Your clan page looks like it's been created well despite vandalism 08:40, February 20, 2012 (UTC) HI Ebram! Broue here :) 72 4 ever — Plsamson (Talk) 22:36, September 23, 2012 (UTC)